lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Canadian TV Station IDs
This is the list of lost Canadian TV station IDs Just like Philippine Station IDs Present channels CTV * CJOH-TV News "Ottawa News Leader" when 3D effect flashing effect OTTAWA NEWS LEADER when ident shines announcer saying CJOH-TV News Ottawa News Leader This same font CJOH-TV CTV NEWS fades in On the blue background when seven note CTV News fanfare (2002-2004) (Originally seen cdotz86 known Chris Dotzert account) Now is gone. * CFCN-TV News "Experience Trust" when the city background become Jocelyn Laidlaw and Barb Higgins and Darrel Janz and David Spence presenters when CFCN-TV CTV NEWS fading in announcer saying CFCN-TV News Experience Trust This same as 2001 CTV Local News jingle (2003-2004) * MCTV "CTV News" (1998-2001) On the same background 1998 CTV News graphic * CFPL-TV "BBS" On the same background while BBS Productions logo Does have CFPL-TV fades in Dave Devall saying This is CFPL-TV A part of Baton Broadcasting System (1994-1995) * CFTO-TV "CTV News" (2002-2004) * CJOH-TV "CTV News" (1998-2001) * CKCO-TV "CTV News" On the same background 1998 CTV News graphic when CKCO-TV CTV NEWS fades in (1998-2001) * CTV News carrying "Lloyd Robertson" and "Sandie Rinaldo" (2001-2008) * CTV News Tom Clark (2001-2008) * CKCK-TV "CTV News" Tara Robinson (2001-2004) Same as CTV News ident. * CFCF-TV "CTV News" Talent On the blueish background 2004 CTV News graphic This same 2004 CTV News short bumper jingle (2004-2005) * CKCO-TV "CTV News" Talent (2009-2014) On the 2009 CTV Local News graphic fades into presenters. * ATV News (2001-2004) * CFCN-TV CTV News (1998-2001) On the same background 1998 CTV News graphic where Barb Higgins and Darrel Janz presenters * Jessica Holmes * Kaley Cuoco * Tanya Kim * Ben Mulroney and Tanya Kim (which as left Tanya Kim now Danielle Graham) when red background CTV text fades in * CTV News Lisa LaFlamme (2002-2009) * CTV News Ottawa Carol Anne Meehan and Max Keeping presenters (2005-2009) * MCTV "CTV News" (2001-2004) * MCTV "CTV News" (2004-2005) * CTV News Southwestern Ontario This same 2004 CTV News short bumper jingle (2005-2009) * CFCN-TV "Tuned into You" On the same background 1992 CTV graphic when starts chorus CFCN Tuned into You (1992) * CJCH-TV "ATV CTV News" When the same 2004 CTV News short jingle Similar to MCTV and CFCF-TV jingles to news bumper (2004-2005) * CTV News Saskatoon when the same 2004 CTV News short bumper jingle (2004-2006) * CTV News Saskatoon when the same as 2004 alternate CTV News short jingle (2006-2009) Look like CTV News Newsbreak in Atlantic * CFCN-TV "CTV News" when the Barb Higgins and Darrel Janz and Jocelyn Laidlaw weekdays at 5 and 6 Announcer saying CFCN News Experience Trust The same alternate 2004 CTV News short jingle (2004-2005) Look like in Atlantic * CTV News Calgary Same as alternate CTV News short bumper jingle (2005-2009) Look like in Atlantic. * CTV News Calgary Same as alternate CTV News short jingle (2009-2014) * CFRN-TV "CTV News" Talent (1998-2001) * CFRN-TV "CTV News" Talent (2001-2004) * CFRN-TV "CTV News" Talent (2004-2005) * CTV News Edmonton Same as short CTV News jingle Look like Ottawa and Sudbury (2005-2009) * CTV News Edmonton Talent On the same 2009 CTV News graphic which as new CTV News jingle (2009-2014) * CKCK-TV "CTV Square" (1992-1994) Announcer saying From Saskatchewan You're Watching CKCK-TV. * CTV "Salt Lake City 2002 Olympics" (Lee Marshall saying You're watching CTV Proud sponsor to Olympics Games) (2002) * CTV "Athens 2004 Olympics" (Lee Marshall saying You're watching CTV Proud sponsor to Olympics Games) (2004) * Christmas (better quality version) (1992) * CFCN-TV Calgary "Tuned into You" (chorus version) (1991) * CKCK-TV "Tuned into You" (1991) (Note: The footage seen CKCK-TV 50th Anniversary back in July 2004) * CKCO-TV "CTV News at Noon" (2004-2005) (Note: The short version using 2004 CTV News theme) * MCTV "CTV News at Noon Talent" (2004-2005) * Richard Burgi and Andrea Bowen * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Maple Leaf (2002) * CJOH-TV "CTV News at Noon" Talent (2004-2005) (Note: The bumper version using 2004 CTV News theme) * CFCN-TV "CTV News at 5 Jocelyn Laidlaw" (2010-2014) Announcer saying CTV News Calgary weekdays at 5 with Jocelyn Laidlaw * CJOH-TV "Here for You" without 30 years text Also without 1961-1991 text (1991) * CFCN-TV "Tuned into You" (different music) (1991) * CJOH-TV "Here for You" (instrumental different music) (1992) * Kelly Ripa * CJOH-TV "Merry Christmas" (1990) * CJOH-TV "Here for You" (long version) (1992) * CKY-TV "CTV News" Jon Sauder (2004-2005) (FOUND) * CKY-TV "CTV News" Gord Leclerc (2004-2005) * CKY-TV "CTV News" Gord Leclerc (2011) * CKY-TV "CTV News" Manitoba Number One Newscast (2001-2005) * CTV News Winnipeg (2014) * CTV News Winnipeg (voiceover) (2017) * CTV News Calgary at 5 "Ian White and Jocelyn Laidlaw" (2016) * CTV News Calgary at 5 "Jocelyn Laidlaw" (February-November 2014) * CJOH-TV "Happy Easter" (1988) * CTV News Kitchener (2014) (Note: The previous music was used) * World Cup 94 * CTV News Vancouver "Tamara Taggart" (2011) * CTV News Pamela Martin and Bill Good (2002-2004) * CFRN-TV "Darryl Macintyre and Carrie Doll" (2011) (Unconfirmed to heymannyg channel) * CKY-TV Channel 5 (1999) * CFCF-TV "Merry Christmas" (2000) (There's is voiceover) * CJOH-TV "News Talent" (2001) * Live with Regis and Kelly (May 2002) * CHWI-TV "BBS" Generic with Dave Devall announcer saying This is CHWI-TV a part of Baton Broadcasting System (1996) (Confirmed to NewsActive3 channel) * CFRN-TV "Darryl Mcintyre and Carrie Doll" (2011) (Second Variation) * CFCF-TV "The One to Watch" "Christmas" (1998) * CFTO-TV "Ken Shaw and Christine Bentley" (2006) * CFCN-TV "Tuned into You" (long version) (1991) * CKCO-TV "CTV News" Nancy Richards (2004) * CFTO-TV "CTV News" Ken Shaw and Christine Bentley (2004) * CTV News Calgary News at Noon Talent (2009-2014) * CFCN-TV "CTV News" News at Noon Talent (2004-2005) * CFRN-TV Carrie Doll and Darryl Mcintyre (2006-2009) * CJOH-TV "Here for You" (different music and short version) (1991) * CTV News Ottawa Graham Richardson and Carol Anne Meehan (2014-November 2015) Announcer David Tyler saying CTV News Ottawa News Leader (The early version used announcer until November 2014) * CTV News Ottawa Graham Richardson and Patricia Boal (2015) * CTV News Ottawa Michael O'Byrne News at Noon Talent (2014) * CFTO-TV "Ken Shaw and Michelle Dube" (2018) (FOUND) (Seen the heymannyg on Youtube Channel) * CKY-TV CTV Morning Live Talent (2012) * Canada AM (1998-2001) * CTV News Calgary "Tara Nelson" Talent (2010-2014) (Announcer saying Connected to Calgary watch CTV News with Tara Nelson weeknights at 6) * CTV News Calgary "Darrel Janz and Barb Higgins" Talent (2009-2010) (Announcer saying Connected to Calgary watch CTV News with Darrel Janz and Barb Higgins weeknights at 6) * CJOH-TV "Celebrating were we live" "blue background" (gonna 2001 CTV News graphic) (2001) * CKY-TV Channel 5 City to Winnipeg You're watching CKY Television Channel 5 (1999) (Confirmed to NewsActive3 channel) * CFCF-TV "The One to Watch" (long version) (1998) * CJOH-TV "Here for You" (short version) (1992) * CFCN-TV "Tuned into You" (short version) (1992) * CTV Tuned into You (instrumental music) (1991) * Atlanta Olympics 96 * CTV News Calgary "Camilla Di Giuseppe" (2009-2014) Announcer saying Connected to Calgary You're watching CTV News at 6 with Camilla Di Giuseppe * CFCN-TV "CTV News" "Ian White" Talent (2004) * CTV News Calgary "Ian White" and "Jocelyn Laidlaw" News at Noon Talent (2009-2014) Announcer saying Connected to Calgary CTV News at Noon with Ian White and Jocelyn Laidlaw * CTV News Ottawa "Carol Anne Meehan" and "Graham Richardson" Talent (widescreen) (2013) * CJOH-TV "CTV News" when 3D flashing effect goes to CJOH-TV CTV NEWS fades in OTTAWA NEWS LEADER 3D flashing effect fades in (September 1, 2003-2004) * CKY-TV Channel 5 (1996-1997) * Academy Awards (2002) * CTV News Ottawa "Leigh Chapple" Talent (2009-2012) * W5 (2001) CBC * CBC/Radio Canada (1998) "Bob Boving" announcer saying This is CBC * CBC/Radio Canada (1986) with different music announcer saying This is CBC * CBLN-TV Southwestern Ontario (1992-1994) * CBC Olympics (2010) * Canada Lives Here (2007-2009) * From Edmonton You're Watching CBC Television Channel 5 Cable 4 (1999) Same as CBC ident variant. * This is CBC Television (1999) On the black background blue light CBC fades in then 1992 CBC Circles logo. * CBC Ottawa (1996) * CBC Edmonton (1996) * Gemini Awards (2004) * Gemini Awards (2000) Global * Balloon (1997-2001) * Christmas (1997-2000) * 25 Years (2002) * Christmas (2002) * Christmas (1993) (with Christmas theme playing instead regular theme) * Santa Claus (1999-2000) * Survivor then Global Got It (September 2001-2004) OMNI Television * CHNM-TV Generic (2008) * CFMT-TV Generic (2008) * OMNI.1 (2004) CFMT-TV * World Cup 94 (FOUND) * Generic (1997) * Happy Holidays from CFMT Television (1996) * Atlanta Olympics 96 (1996) white background there appears CFMT fades in The music was instrumental * Generic short version with URL (2001) * Extended version Generic with no URL (2001) * Short Version with announcer (1997) (This founded by Rewind Eats the Tape got terminated become LOST AGAIN RIGHT NOW) CTV Newsnet (now CTV News Channel) * Hellicopter * Nighttime * Daytime * Dan Matheson * Weather * News and Weather Citytv * Edmonton (2005) * Calgary (2005) * Toronto (2005) * Vancouver (2005) * Winnipeg/Manitoba (2005) CKND-TV The New VR CHEX-TV CKWS-TV CH/E! * Circles (2001-2005) * Yellow Circle Version 3 (2005-2007) CHCH-TV * 50th Anniversary (2004) (FOUND) (Note: Video taken from heymannyg channel back in April 2018) * Version 3 On the black background turns animates into yellow background then fades into blackground turns to yellow circle CH crescent (2005-2007) RDTV * RDTV Generic (2000) (The version used no live-action footage using red background The RDTV fades in) CHEK-TV/CHAN-TV * CHEK News at Noon Talent (2007) * BCTV "TV for BC" Yellow Background (2000) * BCTV Generic (1996) * CHEK-TV News at Six Talent (2007) * BCTV "TV for BC" Purple Background (better-quality version) (2000) * BCTV "TV for BC" Green Background (better-quality) (2000) * BCTV "Christmas for BC" (1999) TVOntario * Red Background (2003) * Television (1993) Access Network * The Education Station (2006-2008) * The Education Station blue background (2002-2006) SCN * Extended version with music (2006-2007) TQS * Christmas (2000) Radio Canada * Toronto (2002) * Winnipeg (2002) * Vancouver (2002) * Montreal (2001) * Montreal (1993) (Announcer saying Ici Radio Canada same as 1980s CBC music playing) * Vancouver (1993) TFO * Generic (2006) CFTK-TV/CJDC-TV * NTV (2004) * Dawson Creek (known CJDC-TV) (1999) Thunder Bay Television * Long version On the green background TBTV fades in or out then TBTV THUNDER BAY TELEVISION fades in Announcer saying Serving Thunder Bay Ontario You're watching Thunder Bay Television (2002-2005) Seen the sign-off around back in 2002 preceding the Canadian anthem. * You're Watching CHFD-TV in Thunder Bay Ontario (2005) CJBN-TV (known to CJTV-TV) * Generic (2006) * Sign-Off (2007) (no Canadian cable channels Only has Alberta and Saskatchewan education cable channel) WIC Television CJNT-TV Montreal CTV Two * Bell Media byline (after the CTV Two ident) (2011) Updates * September 13, 2019 CTV News Sudbury bumper was updated is not Vimeo. Only the heymannyg YT channel. * October 7, 2019 CTV idents Regis Philbin was updated on The Tape Keeper YT channel. Category:Lost Canadian 'Media